


Where Home Lies

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's pure and I'm happy they're happy, M/M, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: After a while at sea, Fjord comes home.





	Where Home Lies

He walks into the dimly lit interior of the Cobalt Reserve. He's greeted by towering shelves of books, looming over him with great advantage. Eyes of the other monks follow him with equal measures of curiosity and suspicion. He felt a swell of stress weigh upon his shoulders. With any luck, he'll find what he seeks and be on his way.

It takes him the better part of 40 minutes, asking a number of monks, and finally being pointed in the right direction.

He comes to a closed off section, tucked away from the rest of the library. Beau stand by the doorway, talking with whom he assumes is her mentor. They both give him a glance as he approaches.

"About fucking time," Beau groans, turning her attention as the other woman walks off. "He's been at it for hours. Won't bother listening to me about taking a break for a while. Get him out, would you?"

"Who could refuse such charm?" Fjord replied with a smirk.

She shot him a glare, then her lips twisted in what he knew was an attempt at a forced smile. "Please."

He raised a hand, about to comment, but decided against it. "Getting better. Almost believed that one," he lied.

"Fuck you, Fjord."

He clapped her on the shoulder as he passed. "Never change Beau. Never change."

Walking into the room, he found it smaller than it seemed. A table, a couple chairs, and bookshelves lining the walls. He noticed locks were on the shelves, denying entry unless permitted.

The only light in the room were globs of light that hovered in the air, reminding him of a certain spell, and a window with a seat to the right of him. It seemed the sun rays didn't reach very far into the room. Probably some kind of magic to protect the books from the rays.

That is where he found a familiar wizard, a victim to the mistress of slumber. Glancing at the table, there were pages everywhere, with scrawling of what looked like Caleb's handwriting. How long had he been here, working?

As he approached the sleeping man, he noticed a book laid open on his chest. Taking a seat next to him, Fjord lifted the book with care, making sure not to wake him. Setting the book aside, he turned back to the man, simply watching him.

He noticed how the sunlight lights his auburn hair. He's noticed how the flames he creates surround him in a natural way, as if he were the flames himself. And yet, with so much light and fire around him, it's his eyes that bring him in.

They are crystalline, sea-colored blue. They remind him of his home in Port-Demali. They remind him of his home on the open sea. Despite the coldness and calculation hidden behind his iris' there is comfort there. There is kindness and there is sadness.

Nowadays, his eyes aren't so dark. The worry lines aren't as predominant. Though stress may have aged him a number of years, he could still undoubtedly say he found the man handsome.

He's glad the man's finally been able to crack his shell and be more open. He's learned to know a different Caleb. Though, there are times he slips back into his old self, but it's much easier to bring him back. With the trust they've built, it's made many things easier.

With everything that's happened, with their pasts settled, they've been dealing with the present, with some planning for the future. The group scatters at times, but they always find their way back to Zadash. Fjord does anyway. It's where he finds Caleb. It's where he finds home.

"Caleb," he whispers, hoping he wouldn't wake.

The wizard's eyes lazily open. They search for a moment, seeming to remember where he was. As he locks eyes with Fjord, a soft, albeit small, smile reaches his lips.

"Fjord," he sighs with his accent. "A word of arrival would've been nice."

Fjord chuckles as he kisses the top of his head. "Where's the fun in that? Surprises are the best part of life."

He pulls the human into a tight embrace. The scent of ink, parchment, and leather becomes strong. It was a scent Caleb always seemed to have.

Like the salted sea and brisk air that reminded him of his earlier years, Caleb's scent acted the same. It was familiar, warm, and comforting.

"How long will you be staying?" Caleb asked as he pulled away.

"A while. It's only been a few months, but it feels like I haven't seen you in years. Despite missing the sea, while I sailed, I only wanted you more."

"Maybe..." Caleb began. "I could accompany you on your next voyage, _ja_?"

Just as Fjord had the mind to kiss him, Beau yelled, "Didn't think it took this long to get someone!"

Pressing their foreheads together they shared a laugh.

Fjord sighed, "Shall we go?"

"Welcome home, Fjord," Caleb said as he kissed him.

He couldn't contain the smile from breaking his composure. "You are home."


End file.
